Memory
by Kakashihasnicearms
Summary: Minato is thrown back into time! From when Naruto was little to when he is an adult with children! Now, he goes through bureaucratic hell to get anywhere, since almost no one remembers who he is. From secret libraries and scandals to free bowls of ramen and mental institutions, he will find out who and why they are throwing him back and forth through timey wimey!
1. Chapter 1

Minato opened his eyes. He blinked, his hearing having not come yet. _What happened?_

He turned his head and saw a woman lying in front of him, bleeding with severe wounds. She opened her eyes a tiny bit, giving him a bitter smile rimmed with fresh blood and tears in her eyes. Her mouth moved a bit. She was saying something. She touched his arm weakly and whispered something else. The last part he caught, finally.

"Minato, I love you," Kushina whispered.

"Kushina?" Minato asked, completely confused.

Minato got up with ease, somehow, despite his wounds. He stopped, trying to remember if this information was correct.

"Am I Konohagakure no Sato's Fourth Hokage, the husband of the second Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi, the holder of the Yang spirit of the Kyuubi, while the other half was sealed in my son in order for the ninja world to be in balance? And did the man who tried to kill my son, wife, and I happen to be my former student, who was thought to be dead, but actually survived because the soul of the second most powerful ninja of his time saved him? I just...don't understand..." Minato put his hand on his head and sighed.

"Oh, if all that is true, then is that why I have such a large hole in my stomach, and so does...my wife, right?" Minato shook his head. He felt his body become numb and he began to glow. It was like he was moving through time. What was this feeling? He couldn't really explain, but it felt like a big ball of timey wimey wibbly wobbly...stuff.

"It has to be true. Why else would I have this information in my head?" Minato looked at the baby, still screaming from the ink seal on his stomach. He smiled. It was his son, after all. Minato walked over to the baby and picked him up.

"Shh, shh, it's alright. Calm down," Minato cooed and rocked the baby on a 1-2-3-4 beat. He began to hum. Hm-hm-hmhm-hm-hmhmhm-hm-hm...

After this, the former Third Hokage ran up to Minato, pointing to the wound on his stomach.

"I think I'm going somewhere. Tell Naruto his dad loves him, ne?" Minato gave a small smile.

"Minato! What are you talking about?" Sandaime yelled.

Minato disappeared in a light.

Minato reappeared in a room. It was just a white room, clearly with a door, chairs, and a window. However, there were also people. They didn't see him appear. Perhaps they can't see him. As his memory slowly came back, he began to recognize people.

_That's me! And there's Kushina, Jiraiya, Kakashi, Obito, and Rin!_ _Why are they all assembled here? What are they doing?_

A girl appeared, clearly a Hyuuga. She looked shy as she looked at all the people. She also didn't notice Minato just standing behind the sitting group. She had a look of knowing something, some secret. She hardened her jaw and stood up straight.

"What I'm going to show you is the life of a boy who is very important to the ninja world in the coming years. My higher ups asked me to do this. I have absolutely no idea why though. I-I hope you enjoy..." She blushed and looked away. She waved a small wave and smiled. With that, she was gone. Like a shadow clone.

"Hello? Kushina? Kakashi? Don't any of you notice me?" Minato asked.

No one turned around. Minato sighed.

Soon, the movie began to play. It started with a young child, perhaps 3 or 4 years at most. He was running with tears in his eyes and dirt smudging his face and clothing. As soon as he rounded a corner to get away from whatever he was running from, an adult with hate filled eyes stepped in front of him. The child fell back in surprise and fear.

"You're going to die, demon!" The man lifted his blade, a shiny, flawless katana with red and gold colored string wrapped around the handle, above his head.

He lifted an arm to shield his body.

The movie suddenly stopped. The Hyuuga girl looked straight at Minato, the invisible one.

"You've got to stop him..." she said, dead serious.

"Me?" Minato thought no one could see him. Kushina and the rest looked back, confused. Their faces read, _to_ _whom is the girl talking to?_

"Yes." She formed hand seals and yelled out a word Minato couldn't catch. He was already being hurled into wherever the child was.

Minato materialized just to stop the child from getting hurt.

"W-who are you?" the man screamed.

"I can't believe you don't recognize me," Minato said with a smile as he yanked the blade from the man and threw it to the ground. He tilted his head and closed his eyes.

"I mean, really..." Minato laughed.

"I'm gonna b-be Hokage!" the child yelled and ran away.

"Wait! What's your name?" Minato began to run after the child.

"You're stupid and slow! You don't even know _me_! Everyone knows who I am!"

"Well, I know your name isn't demon!" Minato wheezed.

"Yeah right! Your brain fell down to your stomach where you lost it because of that hole!"

"That's not it!"

"Cut the crap! I'm going home!"

"I'm going too!"

"No you're not!"

Naruto turned around.

"Huh? Where did he go?" Naruto ran a few feet and waved his arms to check if Minato was really gone.

"Ugh, stupid man," Naruto muttered as he walked home.

A/N Yay! New story! I hope you enjoyed it! next chapter coming in time...wimey wibbly wobbly...stuff! yaaaaaay!


	2. Lullaby and Disappear

Minato had reappeared in the Cloud Country (he could tell from the insignia being everywhere). In the kitchen of the Raikage. He had apparently ordered quite a feast. Minato quickly ducked out of the kitchen to avoid being hit by huge pots and pans ready to be filled with anything to cook.

_Why did I reappear in the Cloud Country? Is there someone there that had my Hiraishin blade?_

Minato sighed and quickly looked around to see if there was anyone who might've had the Hiraishin blade. _After all, the people who have my blade are either very stealthy children playing about the warehouses in the Leaf, but children wouldn't be sent here, right? I mean, it's not like the Raikage orders children like on a menu or anything. Wait! What was that thought! If he orders them, then does that mean they're being held somewhere? Like in captivity? And the Raikage just sits there and watches them and eats right in front of their hungry faces? Wait, does this mean they have visitors, because if they do, someone I trusted with my blade could be there? Wait, whom did I trust with it? Hmmmmmm..._

Minato stood there in a thinking position. After a minute, he still didn't have anything. After deciding that he should see if anyone he might know might be there, he decided to go. Minato started down the hallway to his right. It seemed right. He could almost hear the cries of children.

Minato started to run, faster and faster. The hallway opened up to a dining room, with a view of children in the huge glass room, as if on display. And at the very far right of the table was the Raikage himself. Minato took note never to get that buff. Ever. Minato slightly cringed and walked up to him, smiling and scratching his neck.

The Raikage noticed him.

"Hey! Yellow Flash Hokage! You're supposed to be dead! What, you want a rematch?!" the Raikage boomed, standing and then disappearing. Minato, for some reason, after activating his Hiraishin, had materialized in the glass case with the children. On the other side of the glass was many adults, some crying and some looking so sad, they might as well have been crying. One person recognized him. The man stared straight at him, not blinking, almost as if he had, Minato would've disappeared. The man must've said something because a woman who had a pin on her suit that read "Head Tour Guide" turned to him and her mouth moved. She smiled and had her associate guide him to the entrance of the glass room. All the children had noticed by now and they were swarming Minato, asking for potty and food. Minato bent down and apologized.

The man was still staring at Minato as he was gently pushed in and the door shut behind him. Minato stood up.

"Yes? How can I help you? Or rather, with you being a Leaf ninja and everything, can you help me get back to the Leaf village? Actually, to a certain child who said, 'I'm gonna be Hokage!' " Minato asked, smiling.

"S-sensei? You don't remember me?" the man looked totally defeated.

"I'm your sensei, huh? Wait..." Minato's face turned very serious. Memories came flooding back to him. _Kakashi...my favorite student. Hatake Kakashi, the owner of his partner's Sharingan. Kannabi Bridge. ANBU Member..._

"Kakashi! What are you doing here?" Minato asked, concern weaved in his voice.

"This place is where the Raikage orders children, like he has a menu of prominent children and he has them brought here. Then, he evaluates them on strength and smarts or both. After picking two of each from the three categories, he brainwashes then and turns them into weapons. I'm so sorry Sensei! I failed! I should've protected him!" Kakashi continued to sob. Minato smiled and patted his head.

"Kakashi, I have no idea what you're talking about," Minato said. Minato had lost that memory, again.

"Your SON! The..." Kakashi lowered his voice to a whisper. "_...jinchuuriki."_

"What? Why would I make my son a Jinchuuriki? Kushina would _kill _me!" Minato laughed.

Gou appeared in the office with the words, "Mail" on the doorframe. He was the ANBU in charge of watching Naruto to make sure he went to his mental sessions. But since he had orders from the Third to use a jutsu to cleanse Naruto's mind of his paranoia, Naruto now had no need to go to these sessions.

"Naruto, get in the box," Gou said, grabbing a large box.

"Why?" Naruto asked, but still went in the box.

"Orders from my higher ups," Gou said. "I'm sorry, Naruto," Gou sealed up the box with tape and made numerous hand seals. Then he yelled out a jutsu name Naruto had never heard of.

"Wait!" Naruto yelled as he was dragged through chakra lines and sent to the Cloud Country.

Naruto's box whacked Minato on the head and he was sent to the floor. Kakashi recognized it as Naruto's from the Uzumaki symbol and the Leaf symbol side by side.

"Sensei! Now do you understand? I've failed!" Kakashi yelled over the wind that threatened to take away his warnings. The box emitted a shockwave so powerful and menacing that was only so familiar to Leaf ninjas. Minato laid on the ground, his eyes wide open as all his memories and feelings came back.

"KAKASHI!" Minato got up and screamed his name with almost equal hate and hurt as the box.

"Sensei! I'm sorry!" Kakashi threw a kunai at the box to try to open it. As soon as the kunai left his hand, the box exploded in a huge wave of chakra.

Minato thought frantically. _Dammit! Kushina isn't here to help with her chakra chains!_ Then, he thought of an idea that too many parents take for granted.

"Kakashi, I need you to take all of the children out of here and leave me with the box!" Minato yelled.

"Hai!" Kakashi rounded up all of the children and ran through the door.

The Raikage was watching the whole thing unfold, feeling truly powerful.

"Hahahahahah! Hokage! I would love to see your body ripped apart by the only family you have left! And the party is just about to get more exciting!" the Raikage said.

Just as he had predicted, six more boxes arrived, each emitting shockwaves. However, the Leaf one was much more difficult to approach from the strength of the shockwave and amount of hate and chakra emitting from it. Then, the rest of the boxes exploded. Minato braced himself.

"Naruto! Dad is here!" Minato yelled as he ran up to Naruto and was about to reach him until he saw Naruto's face. It was a mix of hate and sadness and pain. He was crying.

The Hyuuga girl stopped the video. Kushina and the rest of the people were in shock.

"Minato, is that really you?" Kushina asked. She turned to him. "Minato?" He wasn't there. He had gone to his counterpart in the video, which was why he had received his memories.

"MINATO! I'm going to kill you when I find you! You just wait!" Kushina's hair was floating.

"Kushina-san, Sensei and you had a kid? I want to meet him! He sounds like a really cute baby, or according to the video, is that him and are we too late?" Rin asked.

"Yeah!" Obito seconded that. "And was that really you, Kakashi? Why is the left side of your face all covered? And where are Rin and I?"

"How would I know?" Kakashi had a nerve pop out of the side of his face.

"Hn," Obito turned away from him, crossing his arms.

"Minato had tried to teach me the Hiraishin in case something might've come up, and I think I need to try it," Kushina fingered the blade in her hands.

"Kushina! You don't know where you're going to end up!" Jiraiya protested.

"Jiraiya! He was your student and you're going to do _jack?_ Hell no! I'm his wife and if that is my child taken by the fucking Raikage, I am so going to bring down hell where Minato is," Kushina said quietly. Whenever Kushina talks quietly, you know that you need to shut up and get out of the way.

"Kushina-san...you must go as well to help," the Hyuuga girl said.

"I know," Kushina disappeared. The Hyuuga girl eagerly played the video to see where Kushina was.

Sure enough, Kushina had appeared at Minato's side.

"Heh, you were wrong, you perv!" Tsunade slapped Jiraiya across the face.

"Tsunade, please don't use chakra enhanced slaps, please..." Jiraiya whined. Rin turned around and used medical ninjutsu to try to soothe his face.

"T-thank you Rin," Jiraiya said. She frowned at him and turned away. _Do all girls hate me?_

"Minato! Once this is over, you're dead!" Kushina yelled.

"Kushina! I need you to use your chakra chains to restrain Naruto! And I need your Hiraishin blade!" Minato said.

"Fine..." Kushina handed the blade over and unleashed her chakra chains to try to restrain Naruto. Naruto, seeing this, unleashed more chakra to deflect his mother's chains. It worked.

"Minato! Now what?" Kushina asked.

"Follow me!" Minato took Kushina's hand and took a running start towards Naruto's box. Minato figured that he needed both parent's love to counteract the fear he felt after being sent here.

Minato and Kushina were stopped by the six other children whose bodies were completely enveloped in red chakra. Minato was punched in the same place where Naruto would in 11 years. Minato's memory flared and he began to recall things that weren't even supposed to happen yet. He remembered the Pain battle and the Fourth Shinobi World War and his resurrection and stopping Kakashi from killing Obito and Obito being possessed by Black Zetsu and the Kannabi Bridge.

"Obito..." Minato whispered. "I'm sorry I wasn't there to help..." Minato winced as he tried to stand, but his body wouldn't move.

Kushina had also been hit but managed to stand and was limping with blood dripping from her mouth to Naruto. She smiled as she saw Naruto's surprised face.

"Naruto...mommy's here..." Kushina whispered. She too had received all of her memories.

The Raikage had had enough of this lovey-dovey family shenanigans. He broke the glass and strode over to Kushina. She turned her head and scowled at him.

"what...do you want?" She challenged him.

"Your death," he answered as he slammed her against the wall so hard she left a 4" dent in the shape of her body. Her eyes were wide open as she opened her mouth to scream a silent scream. She coughed up more blood and tried to spit it in his face. She succeeded, but her punishment for doing that was him walking over to Naruto and grabbing him by his hair and hanging him in the air. She glared at him and her body, matching all of the seven children, was soon covered in red chakra. Her teeth grew long and her hair floated dangerously and her nails grew and pointed at the ends. Her eyes were no longer their blue-grey, they were a red color with black slits in each. She released herself from the wall and walked over to Minato, completely healed. She knelt and reached out to Minato's stomach. His eyes said '_No, don't do this!',_ but she continued on her way and slightly loosened his seal. Now, the whole Namikaze-Uzumaki family matched with red chakra, red eyes, and long pointed nails with sharp teeth.

"Heh! The whole family is a family of _demons!_" the Raikage just made the worst mistake he could've ever made.

"What..." Kushina started. "DID YOU JUST SAY ABOUT MY FAMILY, YOU BASTARD?"

"What? Some lost clan girl is going to beat me up? Well, be my—" the Raikge's body flew across the room and he landed in the kitchen, having been punched by Kushina and Minato through many, many walls.

Kushina smirked as Minato frantically ran ahead to grab Naruto from the Raikage's hands.

"Kushina, come on!" Minato yelled.

"Yeah, yeah pretty boy. I'm coming, Kushina raced ahead, having been able to do this because of her longer time period with the Kyuubi's chakra and her chakra control with this violent chakra.

"Hey, no fair," Minato pouted as he ran up to her.

"Raikage! Get the hell up! Let go of my baby you ass!"

"Make me," the Raikage stood and towered over the woman. He kicked her through the holes in the walls back to the six frightened children.

"Now, Hokage, you're going to help me," the Raikage said. He pulled out a sealing tag and slapped in on Minato's face. The red chakra faded and he collapsed. He slapped one on Naruto's forehead and the blonde followed suit. The Raikage used his Lighting jutsu to disappear.

"Hey!" Kushina yelled. She struggled to get up as the red chakra was having a difficult time healing her extensive wounds.

"Miss...I'm scared..." one of the children began to cry. Eventually, all of them were crying.

"Shh...It's all right," Kushina held them in a large hug and began to sing a special lullaby that she learned when she was little. She was told that if she infused chakra with it, it would make any who heard it, minus the singer, to fall asleep. And it worked. All of the children were sound asleep. She arranged their sleeping forms in such a way they were all holding hands. She smiled as she admired her work. Suddenly, the red chakra faded and she collapsed from blood loss.

"Tsunade, get your ass over here!" she yelled as she lost consciousness.

**A/N Whew! My neck aches from being hunched over like that! Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and look forward towards the next one!**


	3. Clarifications

This chapter will just be on clarifications. I'm so sorry I made this story so confusing!

**The Kyuubi Attack**

So, going in order of the story, Minato wakes up after the Kyuubi attack. After all of this trauma of fighting this masked man to protect the village and then sealing half of the Kyuubi's chakra in himself and dying (summed up: _trauma/amnesia_), it seems he has lost a bit of his memory, but questions the memories he gets once he thinks about it. (You know how when you are looking for something, let's say your sunglasses, and you are in your bedroom, thinking about it, then get up to the living room, but when you get to the living room you forget what you're looking for, then you go back to the bedroom, and then "Aha!" then you go back to the living room, vaguely remembering that you're looking for sunglasses, then find them, but you're still unsure that you were looking of sunglasses instead of your keys, but dismiss it, since you have found something. Basically, that's it. Minato is unsure that he really is who he is, but tries to convince himself that it's the truth because he has this information in the first place. After convincing himself of this, he realizes that the crying baby is his son and he comforts the baby. This is when the Third Hokage appears. Minato knows he is being pulled somewhere, mainly because it is the same feeling, just a very slowed down version of the Hiraishin. He gives Naruto to the Third, and tells him to tell Naruto that he loves him.

**Where All His Friends Are and the Video**

Minato reappears where Tsunade, Jiraiya, Rin, Obito, Kakashi, Kushina, and himself are. They don't see him because that would distract everyone from watching the video. The Hyuuga girl (pretty obvious it's Hinata, but her introducing herself wasn't part of what her higher ups told her to do) basically tells them to watch the video in hopes that it will cause a change to all the bloodshed that will come to pass. At least, this is what the higher ups wanted to have Minato and the others do. Hinata shows them the video, which begins with Naruto about to be murdered by a villager. Hinata stops the video and since she knows what the plan is (she lies to them about that) and why she is showing the seven of them the video, she can see Minato. Those who don't know the plan can't see him. This is just some weird trick her higher ups can do. That' why they were like, _Who is she talking to?_ Hinata tells Minato to go to Naruto to stop his otherwise inevitable death. This is when Hinata sends him into the Naruto universe with multiple hand seals. Originally, the seven were taken and sent into that room, which is just a blank, white room. It does have a wall with a touch-screen kind of TV.

**Minato Saves the Day**

Minato had already braced himself to stop Naruto's killer. He caught the blade between his hands and threw it aside. Naruto took this opportunity to run away, asking why Minato didn't know him and they keep on talking until Minato vaguely (I didn't do the thought _italics_ for Minato though) thought that he must've left a Hiraishin mark on Naruto, which because Naruto had been in his apartment for most of his time, his chakra must've rubbed off over time, so the Hiraishin mark would've worked. Would've. This was Minato's mistake. He hadn't realized that his reasoning was mistaken.

**In Kumo**

Minato had reappeared in Kumo. He reappeared here because Kakashi was here carrying a Hiraishin blade, out of respect and guilt of his sensei. Kakashi is a bit of a pushover when it comes to Minato. Kakashi was here on a mission...I don't want to reveal everything and his mission is literally going to be a stupid 5 sentence thing, but I still want to linger in this time period, because it has Kushina and little Naruto and Minato and for the moment, cute, dysfunctional family moments! Minato quickly gets out of the kitchen (the tour of the glass case of children is the hallway parallel to the one Minato goes out to, and Kakashi was very close to the wall) and decides that he should go left, because of his creepy train of thought. He really wasn't able to reassure himself of anything since he was still unsure of himself. So, just going on a whim, he goes to the right and sees an OOC Raikage. I really don't like the Raikage in manga and anime, so I decided to just make him really stupid and not see the fact that Minato was brought back from the dead. He is just a really buff guy who likes to fight and show off his abnormally large muscles in the process. Not really much of a brains guy, until this "menu" thing. Anyway, he remembers fighting Minato in the past and just wants a rematch with the most powerful ninja of his time. Stupid Raikage... So, Minato shunshins into the glass room, again because of Kakashi. Minato notices Kakashi's stares and Kakashi finds that Minato has lost his memory. Kakashi explains the Raikage's plans, which are to have the other ninja villages send live feeds of their most powerful young Academy or genin students, which the Raikage can see on a special paper with all of the Kage's chakra infused with it. Now, the Raikage had gotten the other nations to do this by calling a Kage meeting, and convincing the Kage that in order to create a team of the strongest shinobi to deafeat the Akatsuki (which in this story had been randomly killing people...there is no reason for this except to blow off steam and impatience from having to wait more than 2 years to put their plan into action, which a few were excited to have something to do involving something so daring), they needed to have a group of people that didn't have any biases against other nations as adults would, and the team would grow strong together. Because Kages could rarely ever meet in person to discuss this, they would just have to send live feeds over chakra lines, which can also be used to sent the candidates, if they are chosen by the Raikage. With this paper, the Raikage can also see their personal information, like birthdate, age, ancestry, etc. Naruto's name had appeared suddenly, just for an instant, and after circling his name, his request was sent to the Leaf Village. All orders are automatic to prevent the prevention of progress (which will be brought down very soon with some loopholes and violence...woohoo!). After the box whacks Minato in the head, he regains all of his memories. (I'm going to skip the dialogue...) The Raikage feels powerful at this point because he thinks Minato is going to be killed by the Kyuubi's power in the box. Since he's OOC, he doesn't have any sense to really remember that Minato is also a Jinchuuriki XD. At this point, the Raikage had ordered the other jinchuuriki, which explains the other 6 boxes (minus the Kumo jinchuuriki). What Minato meant by "He thought of an idea that other parents take for granted," was that he had been unable to simply hug his son. He was about to reach him until he saw his face and was blown back by his box's shockwaves of chakra. (I meant to put a grey line when it flips back to Hinata, but I forgot).

**Hyuuga Girl**

So, the grey line was forgotten to split the scenes up.

Hinata stopped the video. Kushina was so surprised at this information, she had to ask Minato. However, Minato's memories came back when a part of him came back, hence his other self coming and making him whole again. Now, he could make sure his Hiraishin worked properly and he remembered everything. (Skip Obito/Kakashi dialogue). However, Minato is currently in trouble after more boxes appeared. Kushina knows he needs help, so she uses the Hiraishin Minato had tried to teach her. Jiraiya warns her, but she still decides to go, thankfully ending up where Minato was to help out. Hinata also helped a bit, helping her get to Kumo.

**Kushina Helps Out and the Raikage is an Idiot**

When Kushina tried to use her chakra chains to restrain Naruto (she can sense that this is the Kyuubi's chakra...I will try to make her not so OOC, but she has decided to deal with her troublesome husband later), but he deflects them. Since her attempt was hit with pure chakra, she was blown back and just like Minato, she regained her memories (Uzumaki power, yeah!). The Raikage was angered that Minato and Kushina weren't dead. So, he decided to take matters in his own hands and start off closest, try to kill Kushina. He slammed her body and she silently screamed, and managed to spit blood in his face. As punishment for spitting in his face, he goes over to Naruto, now covered in red chakra, and holds him up by his hair. Kushina, angered that he tried to kill Minato by using her baby, tried to kill her, and is now using her precious child as bait, allows the Kyuubi to have a bit of the action and she is enveloped in red chakra along with sharp nails and teeth. She feels like Minato also should give him payback, so she messed with Minato's seal, despite Minato's pleas. They both punch the Raikage through many walls, all the way to the kitchen. They race ahead to get Naruto, and Kushina with excellent chakra control, gets there first. However, the Raikage being the buff guy he is, gets up with almost no scratches. Kushina demands Naruto back, but in return, she is kicked, hard, and flies through the walls. The Raikage has some special ideas in mind for the two crème de la crème of Konoha.

**Lullaby**

Kushina manages to stay conscious after her extensive damage. The young Jinchuuriki are scared, and she decides to soothe them, knowing that even this memory of them not being discriminated against might help them throughout their lives. So, she begins to sing it. When she infuses chakra with this already tiresome song, the children soon fall asleep. After the red chakra had subsided from the love in her heart combatting the Kyuubi's hate, it is no longer healing her. After she finishes the song, she collapses from blood loss and curses for Tsunade to get over there.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for character bashing and favoritism! But, I hope this ties up any loose ends. PM me if you have any other questions.**


End file.
